1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing backlash on a spool of a bait reel that is operated cooperatively and proportionally according to the variation of the rotary force of the spool when a fishing line wound on the spool of the bait reel is cast in the water, such that if the rotary force of the spool is a predetermined value or less, a braking force is removed, thereby achieving the expansion of distance and preventing the backlash from occurring on the spool.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a device for preventing the backlash on a spool of a bait reel for fishing is largely classified into a frictional brake using a centrifugal force and a magnet brake using magnets. In this case, the frictional brake using the centrifugal force exerts a maximum rotary force at an initial step of casting and exhibits a gradually reduced rotary force, while frictionally coming into close contact with a brake ring. Thus, the number of rotations is decreased and the braking force is reduced, thereby being more advantageous in long distance casting than the magnet brake. However, it is difficult to perform fine adjustment, and further, abrasion and noise occur due to the friction between a brake shoe and a brake ring.